Sonic: Project Nega
by SuperRoadrunner12
Summary: Sleet, Dingo and Snively have taken over Mobius but after a failed attempt t roboticising the majority of the Mobius, have fused her with the planet Earth. but things get more intense while Team Sonic and the Freedom fighters face a new foe more powerful than they have ever encountered.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

It was mid-morning and the sun was shimmering above a blue ocean that surrounded a gorgeous island. In this island was a field of flowers and palm trees, there were many hills on this island, but the was also one thing on this deserted island, a sanctuary. In the middle of this sanctuary was a shrine containing the single greatest power on the planet, the Master Emerald.

This precious gem controlled chaos energy, a force which is so powerful, that it can turn thoughts into power, warp time and space with a technique called Chaos Control, give energy to all living things and be used to create nuclear or laser based weaponry.

This gem was very precious and only one being was sworn to protect it at all costs knuckles the echidna. The last of his kind.

Knuckles was doing his daily routine of guarding the emerald when he saw a blinding white flash of light nearby, leaving his sacred ruins to investigate.

"Who's there?" He stated after spotting someone in the bushes, ready to defend his emerald if necessary, "whoever you are, you're not getting my emeralds, ya hear! Because if you take as much as one step towards the master emerald…" the figure emerged from the shrub to reveal what appeared to be none other than, "Sonic! What the heck are doing on Angel Island at this hour?" he remained silent "Sonic?" he was still silent, this time staring at the echidna strangely, "Sonic, what's going on with you, today" "who the heck are you?" "What the…it's me knuckles. Don't you remember me?" I have a very good explanation for that you see…

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Power of Darkness

Chapter 1: Regular Days

Disclaimer: I Do **NOT **OWN Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to **SEGA**

Station Square, Earth 3:36pm

It was a peaceful day in the city, a clear day, birds singing, children playing, when a certain blue hedgehog was skateboarding through Emerald Skate park, "Aw yeah, this is happening" said Sonic as he was grinding on a rail with his brand new skateboard, he was having a blast until he spotted a chilidog stand, he immediately turn and headed for it. Upon his arrival he grinded to a halt and ordered, "Two chilidogs with works," the man complied and brought out two chilidogs and handed them to Sonic, "that'll be 30 rings sir" he paid the man and headed off about to enjoy his mid-afternoon snack.

Meanwhile…

Mobotropolis, Mobius 3:37 p.m.

It was chaos! Buildings on Fire! People running in fear! Thunder and Lightning! Swatbots everywhere! The city was in a real crisis, everybody in danger, there were many injured and many more captured. This was a serious epidemic and it swept the whole of Mobius. Then, a unit of swatbots all lined up a formed a pathway leading up to three kneeling hedgehogs a green one with a drum shaped necklace, a purple one with a keyboard necklace and one similar to the purple hedgehog only older, and from this pathway came down a tall wolf fly confident that his master plan had worked and he, along his fellow bandits had captured Mobius, he strode confidently towards the trio, "So, we meet again hedgehogs," he sneered, "We don't care what you do to us Sleet," said one of the hedgehogs defiantly, "Oh really ? Is that so? In that case I think I'll roboticise you and the rest of your puny little resistance," he pointed towards some vans with all the resistance all bound and were hauled into the vans. Any escape attempts would be crushed within 30 seconds. "They shall suffer the same fate you will, roboticisation, mwahaha!" he cackled, "Er, Sleet can't we just save Sonia?" said a dingo with an Australian accent, "No you idiot we can't just save her she's part of the resistance, she might try and save them you know," "Besides, I would rather be roboticised than be with Dingo," said Sonia the purple hedgehog with the musical keyboard necklace, "either way you're still getting roboticised along with the rest of Mobius," he pulled out a holographic monitor activating it to reveal a short bald man with a long pointed nose, 

"Was the operation successful Snively?"

"Why yes Sleet, Knothole and the rest of this part of Mobius have been successfully neutralized, and sources confirmed that the rest of Mobius is under our control, it appears as if we've captured the planet Mobius, we are now the rulers of this planet and succeeded where Dr. Robotnik failed, shall we roboticise the prisoners?"

"Sure," he grinned evilly,

"But let me show the prisoners the power source first," he reached into the green hedgehog's fanny pack and pulled out…a CHAOS EMERALD! 

"That's the chaos emerald?" said the green hedgehog startled by the fact that it was brown in appearance,

"why yes my dear Manic, this is the legendary lost chaos emerald, the 8th chaos emerald in existence, legend told that hundreds of years ago, before the extinction of the echidnas, there was a set of 8 super powerful emerald, nut during an incident, the 8th emerald disappeared mysteriously, slowly being forgotten until there were only 7 chaos emeralds. Legend also tells that this emerald is more powerful that the 7 chaos emeralds combined, which is why this will be a power source for our super roboticising machine, the RO-X Mark 2. This will be able to roboticise over a thousand mobians at once, and it will be connected to a whole network over a thousand Ro-X machines all operating at super roboticising speed and with this to power it all."

"You're mad Sleet," said the older hedgehog,

"Oh really FORMER Queen Aleena, we'll see who's mad once I roboticise you and your friend and the rest of Mobius all at once, OHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Wow you're totally crazy," said Manic mockingly,

"Silence you pesky little rodent, anyway Dingo! Take the emerald and place it in the machine behind you,"

During his command, the ground opened up behind dingo as a machine with a slot that had a label on it reading: INSERT CHAOS EMERALD HERE.

"Aye Aye Sleet" he said taking the chaos emerald and placing it in the slot.

"Now to test the machine, we already have a set of Members from the resistance as well as those who defied us already in the chambers"…

MEANWHILE

…"Sally Girl, I'm startin' to get that ol' ominous feeling again" said a rabbit with robotic legs and a robotic arm also bound like her fellow comrade, "Stay strong Bunnie no matter what, O.K?" "I'll try" she said nervously as she was starting to remember the last time she was in a roboticising chamber…

Back to Sleet

… "And now that the emerald is in place, it's time to test it out shall we," suddenly a mysterious form appeared in front of him, "sleet, I warn you if you go through with this, there will be grave consequences"

Sleet just laughed

"Consequences? Pfft as if, now Dingo; push the activation button"

"The axinashun wha?" he asked in confusion

Sleet just facepalmed and sighed

"It's the RED button idiot,"

"OH" Dingo replied in realisation "you mean the activation button?"

Sleet narrowed his eyes "Yes… that button

"Very well sleet, don't say that I never warned you" said the Oracle as he vanished mysteriously.

"Hmph, what does he know. Dingo; push the button"

Dingo pressed the button.

"Now watch as I single-handedly roboticise over half of Mobius!" he boomed, "Muhahahahah!"

"What was that?" called Snively from the holographic monitor

Sleet groaned, "_AND_ Snively…"

"I just wanted to point out the fact that _I _can operate the machinery, unlike _SOME _people."

"I think he's talking about you, Sleet" said Dingo

Sleet groaned again, "Enough of this! Snively, activate the device!"

"Wait, if Snively's turning on the gizmo, then why did I press the button?"

"To power the device of course."

"Then why did I put the jewel into the gizmo?"

"The emerald is its power source."

"And is it supposed to shoot lightning everywhere?"

"No Dingo, it's not supposed to have sparks flying out of i-"He turned his attention towards the RO-X mk II the turned towards the monitor, "Snively! What's happening!"

"We've under estimated the power of this emerald! The whole machine is going to explode!" as he spoke, a bright light was emitting form the device, getting brighter and brighter. Everyone nearby just stared at the flaring machine, full of fear, believing that this was it, this was the end.

"Did he say this machine's gonna explode!" shouted Bunnie

"No, he couldn't have said that," denied Sally, "He just…" sparks started to emit from inside the chamber, "couldn't… have…"

The planet itself started to crumble, large cracks appeared from nowhere as the Mobius began to split up as chunks of it just separated while the machine emitted a light so bright it engulfed every chunk of Mobius as the final cry of Mobians could have been heard for Galaxies away…

EARTH

Everyone was doing what they would normally do on a day, Amy had taken Cream and Cheese shopping, big was fishing, the Chaotix had taken the day off, Shadow, E-123 omega and Rouge were aboard the space colony ark having just completed a mission foiling one of Eggman's schemes, and sonic continued to skate across town, when suddenly, the same cracks appeared from nowhere, catching the entire group off guard.

Aboard the ark

"Enemies, eliminated" said Omega "Target has escaped."

"The Commander was right, Eggman would try to take over the Ark," said Rouge "But why would he try to take it over? HMM, what do you think Shadow? Shadow?"

Shadow was staring out a large window

"Shadow? Shadow? Why aren't you listening to-? Oh my-"rouge had walked up to Shadow only to see the Jaw-droppingly astonishing sight they have seen in their entire life…

**To be continued…**

**Hey everyone, sorry for not updating for a long time, I just…well…uploaded this part of the prologue, and I know I changed the name of the story but I have a much better idea…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for so long. I've been quite busy with this and other works, mainly school-related and such. Also I haven't read any of the Archie comics and have no idea what the story is with it so far so I'll just try as best I can, to tie in the stories of SatAm, Underground, X and the Sonic games. I'm also glad that I'm FINALLY able to upload this chapter after so long. Anyways, back to the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Reunion<p>

BREAKING NEWS: EARTH SEPARATED THEN REJOINED

Mere moments ago, countries all over the planet were struck by earthquakes which scientists fear will be followed by devastating floods. Emergency services are acting all over the world to treat those injured in the natural events. So far there have been minimal casualties in each affected area.

We have spoken to local civilians and asked them about what had happened to them during the earthquakes:

"I was just teaching some students in detention advanced algebra when out of the building starts shaking rapidly, knocking me off my feet, smashing windows and some students were even thrown across the classroom."

"OK, so here I am just walking down the street to get some lunch when BAM! An earthquake come outta nowhere.

Scientists have also confirmed what the event was. They had earlier claimed that the earth had parted in a similar fashion to the Gaia event some time last year. However, satellite images show the planet intact but it also appears to have grown rapidly in size. The images also show that new continents have appeared out of nowhere and are to be explored soon.

A recording from the Space Colony Ark has also been retrieved. The recording is of G.U.N agents: Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat and E-123 Omega. The recording is not very clear but they can be heard discussing devastating events.

The discussion took place just after they had attempted to break into the Ark to capture Dr Eggman, the Dr fled however and his current location is unknown. They stated that the planet separated and another planet appeared and filled in the gaps in the earth and mentioned that this may have either been through the mystical Chaos Emeralds or another powerful energy source just before they received a message from G.U.N instructing them to return back to base.

There will be further updates later on.

* * *

><p>Emerald Park: 3:45 p.m.<p>

Sonic lay, belly up on his on his skateboard, a half-eaten chilidog gripped firmly in his paws.

"What the heck just happened!?" he got up and finished off what was left of his chilidog and then scanned the environment for clues as to the event that just took place. He spotted some smoke and fire in the distance only to realise that it surrounded the park.

"Whoa, I seriously need to get to the bottom of this," he raised his finger began to point in different directions, "Enie, menie, meinie, MO!" he was about to run off in a randomly chosen direction before he heard the voice of-

"Tails!"

"Sonic!" Tails was in the Tornado. He landed it just next to Sonic "Sonic, do you have any idea about what just happened?"

"Not a clue"

"If I'm correct, the planet just split up into multiple pieces while another one warped out of nowhere and filled up all the gaps."

"Interesting…you have any idea what might have caused it though?"

"It may have been caused by a very powerful energy source which is very similar to Chaos energy."

"How? I've got all the Chaos Emeralds right here, and Knuckles is probably guarding the Master Emerald right now."

"True. But we don't know what this energy is. Knuckles may have gone on a lunch break and then Eggman might have stolen the Master Emerald! We need to figure out what caused all this and fast before anything else happens!"

"Right!"

"Alright, you cover the north, I'll handle the south."

"If you say so Tails," who hopped into the Tornado, setting off for the south.

After watching his friend soar into the distance, he stretched his arms and legs, took a deep breath and sped off faster than a roadrunner wearing rocket shoes on crack. He ran past numerous obstacles in his path which he dodged, skipped side-and-quickly stepped out of the way. The city was truly a mess. Every building seemed derelict, piles of rubble lay around every street corner and the sky was a collage of red and orange, darkened by the rising fumes of smoke. This entire town seemed empty and dead.

Sonic felt that even at the speed he was going, he would never get anywhere, so he decided to sprint up one of the tallest buildings in the area in attempt to scout the area. Upon reaching the top of a building, Sonic found to be quite familiar but quickly dismissed the thought. He scanned the area and spotted an overturned van in the corner of his eye.

He jumped down and ran towards the vehicle. Upon reaching it, he noticed that drivers were unconscious, upon further inspection, he realised that they were only robots so he decided to try and check the back. The doors were busted so he decided to forcibly pull them off. Upon doing so, a body tumbled out and to Sonic's disbelief, he was Mobian. Once he stopped he remained motionless. Sonic checked his pulse and thankfully, the person was still alive. He checked the back of the van to see if he could find more Mobians and found quite a few. One was still conscious so Sonic carefully dragged him out.

The guy was weak, and covered in cuts and bruises, constantly slipping in and out of consciousness.

"Hey," said Sonic. The Mobian groaned back at Sonic.

"Hey, are you okay?" He slowly turned his head to face Sonic and slowly nodded in response. Sonic then heard a noise nearby and decided to inspect it.

"Hang tight, I'll be back with help okay?" He nodded back whilst Sonic moved towards where the noise came from.

Sonic decided to stay hidden in case what was making noise was hostile. He hid behind a wall and walked alongside it peaking beyond the corner upon reaching it to see what all the commotion was.

"Well this is just freaking perfect, (hey gotta get the T-rating somehow =/) we went to all the trouble of overthrowing Mobius and constructing this machine which to three whole months to make, plus the all that careful planning, all those robots that had to be built in order to pull this off and what happens?"

"What?"

"It all just falls apart!"

"But Sleet, we were in jail. We didn't make the thing. It was that big-nosed-guy's bots who did that."

"Exactly! I couldn't even stand it!"

"Well I didn't mind it at all really."

"What!? They fed us cat food. CAT FOOD!"

"But hey it was better than Robotnik's cooking."

"…Well, I guess you're right."

"But the RO-X is damaged way beyond repair," at that moment, the emerald powering the device literally popped out and landed next to Sleet. But this time it was Jet Black. "That's strange. It's changed its colour."

"Really?"

"AAAAAHHH!" Manic's outburst made Sleet Jump and land in Dingo's huge paws.

"Where the heck did you come from!?" asked a disoriented Sleet

"Dude. We've been here for the past 10 minutes waiting for you to roboticise us. How did you forget that?"

"You know, he does sorta have a point"

"Silence! Now put me down!" Dingo was still carrying Sleet, but because of Sleet's appropriate choice of words, he proceeded to drop him.

Sonic was in disbelief, there was Sleet, Dingo and the rest of his family were there, this means the guy he saw a few minutes ago really was a Mobian. But Sonic realised that his family was in danger and he needed to think of something quick, and if Sleet or any of the bots saw who he was, they wouldn't think twice to shoot him and his family.

He decided he was going to have to take out the bots first so he came up with a plan. He was going to sprint up the building and take cover in the smoke rising from it so they wouldn't recognize him. He then picked up a rock and chucked it at Sleet, catching his attention.

"Who threw that!?" Sleet looked around and saw someone standing on top of a structure. The figure was concealed in the smoke and no one could make out it was. Sleet was angry about getting hit with a random rock and he, without hesitation, ordered the Sleetbots to open fire on the figure that quickly jumped out of the way. He ordered the Sleetbots to keep firing at the target; surely it can't escape from the top of a tall structure, could it?

Sleet was focused on the spot but was caught off guard when he heard a loud boom from nearby, he turned in the direction where the boom came from and ordered the Sleetbots to cease fire and stay alert.

Sleet heard another boom and turned to face where the other boom came from, with the bots aiming for the direction of the boom, looking around slowly to see if they could find anything.

The boom came again, this time from directly behind them. They turned around to see the Sleetbots that were guarding the hedgehogs destroyed and dismantled, their parts lay there separated, with sparks flying out of what remained.

"What the-" Sleet didn't even get the chance to finish that sentence as he heard three more booms and Dingo screaming "OW" before he fell silent. Sleet turned around and surely enough, the remaining Sleetbots were also destroyed and Dingo was knocked out.

Sleet was defenceless.

He began to panic, "Wh-Who are you," Sleet stammered in fear. What could be powerful enough to take on multiple deadly bots and Dingo and somehow manage to wipe the floor with them?

He then heard a whistle and he and everybody else turned to see where it came from. They saw what appeared to be: a blue hedgehog lying on a tree branch, looking quite relaxed with a rather smug look on his face.

"Who are you?" Sleet asked frantically.

The hedgehog jumped down quite quickly then answered back, "The name's Sonic," Sleet suddenly found his paws and legs handcuffed whilst the other hedgehogs were now free, "Sonic the hedgehog!"

Sleet was stunned. How could Sonic be still alive? He and everybody else had heard of the news of how he, Robotnik and a number of Freedom Fighters were all killed in the blast months ago.

"How are you still even alive? You and Robotnik had died in the blast!" Sleet questioned Sonic confused and not knowing what was happening.

"What blast? Oh! you mean the big one involving chaos emeralds? "

"Yes!"

"Yeah, that DIDN'T exactly kill me; OR anyone else,"

"How?"

"I'd love to stay and chat about it but..." The Egg Carrier had appeared out of the thick, dark clouds and was hovering above the gang, "it looks like your `friend` is here ,besides" he turned his head to face his family who appeared to have given up on try to figure out what was happening, "I've got a long awaited reunion to attend to" and with that he turned around, walked away from Sleet towards his family.

" Hey guys, what's up?"

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**Sonic reunites with his family, Sleet, Dingo and Snively reunite with Robotnik, and we find out what has become of Sonic's friends since the disaster. But that will be for the next chapter.**

**By the way sorry for not updating for what, a year? Relax I'll try to update more frequently because as some of you know, writing a fanfiction can be quite difficult to write since...what are you doing with that rocket launcher?Oh. OH SH-BOOM!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I know I need to get better at this update thing. Last time I had brief access to a laptop, and I was then able to update the story. But I've been changing some things and separate plot points, and I know where to take the story, but for now because it's Halloween Tail;'s nightmare!**

* * *

><p>Tails' Nightmare<p>

Tails and Sonic were having a race through Green Hill. The race was pretty even, for the most part. Tails agreed that he wouldn't fly as long as Sonic didn't boost. Along the way, they ran into some badniks, which were either destroyed or avoided. They even ran into a doll version of Tails, which Tails carelessly tripped over. He flew and landed head first on rock, knocking him unconscious.

Tails woke up, his head was aching, but that sadly was the least of his worries. Tails awoke to find himself in the middle of a seemingly empty wood. It was daytime and there was a pathway, so with nothing better to do, Tails decides to follow the pathway. As he followed the path, it progressively got darker and darker until Tails managed to reach a house.

Tails explored the house and found several notes. One note said

"Hey, dot, glad to be in touch again, how have you been? I've been doing great. Actually, this might sound weird but I've been having these weird hallucinations. I've been talking to my doctor about it and he recommended this medication, and I don't think it worked…"

The note trailed off, Tails decided to keep the note with him and continued exploring the house and found a flash light, some keys and some more notes talking about how the writer had these weird hallucinations, eventually the notes became handwritten because the electronics in his house were malfunctioning.

Tails went through the backyard, found a note on a slide. Then he played on the slide, (I mean c'mon, he is like 8 or so) and even found a radio, but it played only one track: Can you feel the Sunshine?

Tails had heard someone scream in the woods and quickly headed there to investigate.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry

*in a field* I'm sorry

*Playing PS3* I'm sorry

*Robbing bank* I'm sorry

*Failing to rob the bank* I'm really sorry

*Free falling in November*Sorry...

* * *

><p><strong>Black Forest Zone Act 1<strong>

Tails reached the forest and along the way, he found a video camera. All he could see on the camera was someone's face, but he could not make out who's because the camera was blurry and a bit warped.

As he approached the forest where the scream came from, it was midnight. It was so dark that he could not see a thing at all, good thing he brought that flash light with him. He followed the path and along the way he found an old poster for Sonic R? He continued following the path until he found a giant structure that he could not make out, was it some kind of silo? And why did it have a note with a sketch of a fox doll?

He continued down the path and stumbled upon an empty public bathroom. That was surprisingly clean actually. Inside he found yet another note that said: help me…

When Tails picked up the note, he could hear loud, beating footsteps, and each note made it louder…The first note brought the footsteps, the 2nd made it louder, the 3rd made it louder… the 5th brought deep, slow breathing…the 6th note made it faster, the 7th made it ALL MUCH louder than before... then the 8th and final note brought absolute silence. All Tails could hear were his own footsteps…then the screen flickered, and on it, what closely resembled Tails, then all of a sudden, blackness…The words that came next in bold, blood red

**Black Forest Zone Act 2**

Tails awoke to find that it was daytime. Tails picked up the camera. He still had the notes with him. He got up and explored the wood area. The leaves in the trees were red and yellow. He found a cave with a poster of the SEGA Saturn, and another note. This time it the writer was more frantic, talking about how she saw these illusions everywhere. There was a warning to turn back and run. But Tails was lost so he decided to continue on.

He exited the cave, kept walking and found a mining area. It was deserted and closed off, and next to it, a notice that the mine was closing because of health and safety hazards. Tails decided to step into the mine, against his better judgement.

It was dark what with it being abandoned and all. And he found some keys which led to another area deep within the mine. He found a generator and turned it on. Words appeared on the screen that said: Generators 1 out of 6. There was a harsh loud clang from the generators and then a large set of double doors opened in front of him. There were multiple pathways to choose from. Then he took the path on his left. He came to a small narrow hallway and stopped by a lavatory. The lavatory had a generator which he turned on.

**Generators 2 out of 6**

He came to a stairway and went up the stairs, receiving a very friendly greeting from a black haired, pale skinned girl in a hoodie. The greeting left Tails unable to sprint. So he slowly treaded on. He found the third and fourth generators in two rooms next to each other. Convenient.

**Generators 4 out of 6**.

Down the stairs was another room with a generator.

**Generators 5 out of 6.**

With 5 generators already on he could find the next place to go! He was doing very well and he could find the last possibly in

**2 HOURS LATER**…

How has not found the generator? It's been two hours of combing the area and still no turned off generator. Even worse, about half an hour in the girl in hood found him and chased him for the past 1 and half hours, and he had to slow her down with the flashlight, but how had he not found the generator, even after combing the every area except…

No it couldn't be, not there, not in the…it was, the last generator was in the beginning of the mine area, near where he found the FIRST generator. What are the chances? He turned it on and jumped on the elevator, leaving behind the mine, the hoodie, and the cold darkness.

**Black Forest Zone Boss Battle**

Tails left the mine and was shocked to see the forest engulfed in flames. Red and black was all he could see. Tails moved quickly before he burnt of suffocated to death. Dodging a falling tree by jumping, out of the- hey he jumped!

The only place he could go was a house at the top of a hill. Luckily a path wasn't on fire or blocked off by fallen trees. Inside the house was only a single room, with a single table, with a single doll on it. Tails slowly approached the doll. All but Tails' own footsteps could be heard. He got closer, closer, CLOSER, and then the doll's eyes glowed, blood red…

"Tails! Tails!"

"Who?"

"Dude wake up!"

"What happened?"

"You tripped and got KO'd."

"Where am I?"

"In Green Hill"

"Really? I thought…"

"That you were in some slender type nightmare?"

"Yeah, how did you?"

"You talk in your sleep" said a girl from nowhere

"Who are you?" asked Tails

"Dot Lisall, I just helped administer First Aid when I saw you passed out!"

"Are you serious? How old are you?"

"13, why?"


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you weren't killed by that chaos blast, and were transported to this planet,"

"Yup"

"And you fought Robotnik, and several gods of destruction,"

"Exactly"

"…Most of which, betrayed Robotnik, including, a water monster, a metallic clone and a time eater?"

"That sounds about right!"

Sleet remained captured, the Sleetbots were still destroyed, but Dingo was awake, except he was quite interested in Sonic's story. However, what of Tails?

Elsewhere…

Tails was flying the Tornado around looking for signs of life.

"Man, this would be a lot easier everything didn't look the same and wasn't on fire," he said to himself, "Wow, this really reminds me of Crisis City. OH GOD! I hope this is not going to be like the 06 incident, wait!" he found a forest area that was completely burnt down. The trees were blackened, everything but ashes. But somehow it reminded him of someplace he'd been before. "Oh gosh, this place has been hit pretty hard, but why does it feel familiar? Almost like…home?"

Tails then picked up a large concentration of people nearby wherever they were, they could not possibly be in, "That ridiculously large building in front of me that's SOMEHOW not on fire. Of course" Tails landed next to the structure and disembarked off the Tornado, armed with his arm cannon and some tools all hidden with Nano technology (don't ask he's a fox with like 300 IQ). The entrance was sealed shut, but Tails saw an air vent on the roof. The vent led to a room with a considerably long hallway offering a variety of doors. One of the tools Tails brought with him was a heartbeat sensor, which could also find electronics in the immediate area.

There was a surprising amount of electronics inside the building, so he switched to heartbeat sensor mode. He followed the hallway until he found the door at the end of it. Behind it were the highest amounts of heartbeats. Next to the door was a security keypad. But before he could open it…

"FREEZE! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" a robot appeared from the hallway. "You have 10 seconds to comply! Refusal to surrender will result in immediate termination!"

"10"

Tails turned to face the robot"

"9"

He hid his right hand behind his back

"8"

With his hand behind his back he activated his hidden arm cannon

"7"

Tails charged his arm cannon

"6"

With the arm cannon charged,

"5"

Tails was ready for the robot's attack

"4"

"3"

"3"

"ERROR_ERROR!"

"What the?"

"An unexpected error has occurred! Would you like to send an error report?"

"Uh, don't send report?"

"SENDING REPORT"

Tails was caught off guard by the unexpected error and lowered his defenses in confusion. He stared at the robot waiting for it to do something. And decided to ask

"Out of curiosity, what's your operating system?"

To his surprise the bot actually responded

"Windows 95 Me"

"Of cour-WAIT! You're still on 95!?"

"1"

The robot pulled out its own arm cannon and aimed at Tails

"Prepare to be terminated!" it shot at Tails, who jumped out of the way, hitting the security panel. Tails managed to fire his arm cannon and landed a successful hit on the robot destroying it in the process. What remained of it was an unconscious, Mobian? Just like Tails. It was a black hedgehog, not with long spines like Sonic but with short spines similar to Tails' own hair style.

"A Mobian? How's that possible? I thought me and my friends were the only Mobians on Earth, unless…"

Tails turned and approached the door. The destroyed panel left the door already unlocked. He opened the door, and saw a room full of Mobians, some had different colors, others were older or looked younger than Tails. And he swore he saw some that he recognized, namely, Bunnie Rabbot, and-

"Aunt Sally!"

"Tails? You look so much, older!"

"And you haven't changed a bit"

The Mobians were handcuffed and looked disoriented however, they seemed all right.

"Tails, we haven't seen you for quite some time."

"Neither have I"

"Where were you? What happened?"

"Well-"

Back to Sonic

"You've been to a space station!?" said Sleet

"Well occasionally."

"OK, you're joking now"

"Believe me, I'm not."

"Yes you are"

"No I'm not"

Back to Tails

"So you've been on Earth this whole time?"

"Yeah, and a lot of stuff's happened"

"Like what?"

"I'll tell you once this place is safe."

In the distance, the sound of an angry voice could be heard approaching, it sounded an awful lot like

"Oh Gosh, Snively's coming this way!" whispered Sally

"He's here too? Don't worry I've got an idea"

Tails hid behind the door and kneeled down as if he was a prisoner

"The alert came from over here did it?"

"That is correct, and it appears that the security bot was destroyed, and someone has accessed the robotization room as well."

"Or they may have escaped! Somehow, even the door locks from the outside! Activate your blaster, we're going to check this room and see if anybody escaped!"

Snively entered the room to find the Mobians were still captured but not robotized.

"You're still organic? I knew Sleet and Dingo would mess up like this! We are going to repair this assonate room, and then you will all serve under me! Do you hear me?"

"I do, I just know that's not gonna happen" said Tails who got up swung his tails into the robot accompanying Snively, smashing it into pieces pulling out his arm cannon and aimed at Snively. "Now would be so kind as to tell me what's going on?"

"Who are, wait you're that fox that was always following Sonic around weren't you?"

"That's me alright!"

"Well guess what there are more Sleetbots coming this way and you'll be overwhelmed"

"…Sleetbots?"

"I know, Sleet wouldn't agree to work with me unless we modeled them after him,"

"So that's why they look like robotic wolves…"

The Sleetbots arrived and demanded that Tails surrendered

"Surrender or be immediately terminated!"

"Yeah no! Launch command prompt: start 0% 0% and restart"

The Sleetbots froze in place for a second.

"What just happened?" asked Snively

"Give it a second"

The robots then shouted "ERROR_ERROR!"

"What did you do!?"

The robots slowly stopped and shut down

"Warning! Your 40-day trial has expired. Would you like to purchase winrar?"

And with that the Sleetbots were shut off

"Now would you kindly let them go?"

Snively glared daggers at Tails then reluctantly agreed to let them go.

Back to Sonic

"You know what? This is pointless, these past 5 minutes you've told us about your ridiculous exploits, most of which, I'm positive you made up."

"I'm telling you, those were my previous, adventures"

"_Yeah, and they've totally made games on them _I'm sure."

"Believe it or not, someone actually did"

"What? Who would want to play as a super fast hedgehog? Besides, that giant ship has been hovering above us for a while now, who's ship is it?"

"An old friend of yours, and I'm sure you three will be happy to meet again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sleet mere seconds before a beam was fired above him and Dingo. They began to ascend towards the mysterious ship, with Sleet panicking begging to be rescued until he vanished from plain sight. The airship began ti move, jerking forwards, picking up speed. They watched as it disappeared in the distance.

"So, who wants chili dogs? asked Sonic

Back to Tails

"So you think you won do you Mr Prower?" asked Snively

"Not really, it's never this easy against Eggman or any of the enemies we face." replied Tails"

"Who's Eggman?"

"Dr Robotnik, he changed his name a couple of years ago."

"He, changed his name?"

"To Eggman, if you see him ask him yourself"

Snively stood there confused for a second before breaking into uncontrollable laughter, "I'm sorry, but that's just too rich..."

"Question, do you have a trick up your sleeve, like a getaway plan?"

Snively was still chuckling a bit then said, "Yes I do, an instant, one use teleport button, here let me demonstrate" He pulled out a remote with a button, pushed it and was gone in an instant.

Tails sighed and said "Yeah, we're so gonna kick his ass at some point"


	7. Chapter 7

***looks around* nope still don't own Sonic the hedgehog who is still owned by SEGA and Sonic Team**

* * *

><p>Station Square Mall was left in ruins, debris was scattered in piles everywhere, alongside torn burnt signs, eroded billboards and overturned cars. Amy and Cream were some of the shoppers out on that day. They out of boredom decided to just go shopping for clothes, and other accessories such as phones, and maybe their own computer or console. Since Shadow, Tails and Knuckles kept the gaming consoles, and Tails kept his computer in his workshop they were out of ideas. TV reception was down that day and Amy was not going to see their cable company about it, considering the amount of time they'd waste.<p>

But sadly today just so happened to be the day that there would be some kind of inexplicable earthquake coupled with crisis city flame

Every shopper managed to survive the mall crumbling down, but Amy and Cream got separated in all the chaos.

"Cream?" said Amy worriedly

"Cream!?" She started to get scared and desperate

"Where are you? Cream!?" She looked around the rubble her hope starting to fade "Cream?" this time it was a little quiet "Cream, no…" She'd almost given up hope had she not see a rock twitch nearby. Running over to it she moves it over to reveal Cream from underneath. She was coughing almost suffocating but she managed to control herself.

"Thank you *cough* Ms Amy" Amy helped her up a dusted her off "Was that an Earthquake?" asked Cream

"Maybe? And it must have been a strong one I've never seen such damage done since Perfect Chaos flooded Station Square" said Amy reminiscing the events of Adventure

"Whatever it is we need to get back home"

"Your house or mine?"

"I think mine since Mommy must be worried sick about me"

"Fair enough, do you think you could fly us back if you're strong enough?"

"I have the strength to and it'll be easier than flying both you and Big"

"Okay Cream but just in case I want you to have this" Amy handed Cream 2 super rings (20 rings)

**Meanwhile**

**Sonic and crew had a short chat with each other about what they've been up to then decided to chat later and get to safety. They'd returned to the van Sonic passed earlier.**

"So this is the van you just told us about?"

"Yeah Sonia, this what we can use to get to Station Square"

"And has Robotn-er I mean Eggman taken over it yet?"

"A bunch of times, god thing I've been there to stop him along with my friends"

Sonia expression at this point can be summed up as "Oh really"

"Fine it was mostly me after a while. But it's not my fault Sure I'm the main hero, but apart from Tails, Knuckles and Amy, nobody ever shows up to help and when they do well, last time they did nothing but pep talk me. Then constantly tell me Eggman was about to do even when I could literally see it a mile away"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah but it's not their fault either we've had issues with a certain big purple cat and his pal Froggy"

"Who?"

"Just a cat that likes fishing, but let's get back on track, do you know what's in this van?"

"Money?" said Manic

"New Clothes?" said Sonya

Sonic let out a sigh and opened the van revealing the Mobians he'd found earlier

"My Gosh…" said Sonya "What happened to them?"

"Beats me? But I have something else to show you…" Sonic pulled out one of the chaos emeralds with the "you got a chaos emerald" theme from Sonic 3 and Knuckles playing in the background

"It's very pretty but how's that going to help us or them?" asked Sonya annoyed with Sonic who just grinned and chuckled

"Watch," he held the emerald in the air and shouted as loudly as he can "Chaos Control!" a blinding light was emitted from the emerald and the gang had to cover their eyes. They opened them and were shocked to discover the Mobians from the van previously injured were all healed

"Huh, so am I trippin' or did that gem just heal them?"

"Manic you aren't tripping, this jewel" he held it up to show them "is a Chaos Emerald, part of a set of seven emeralds. They use chaos energy, a powerful force used to power anything from biplanes to Planet destroying cannons. 1 has unlimited power, all seven grant the user unbelievable amounts of energy."

"What kinds?" asked Sonya

"Well ever seen Dragonball Z?"

"No, what is it?"

"I'll explain once we're in Station Square, then we can talk more about what we've been up to, I mean it's been really long"

"Yeah 3 months does feel like a long time" replied Sonya

"I know- wait 3 months!?"

"Yeah, and by the way you've grown really tall! And why are your eyes green"

"Huh, you don't say? Let's go!" Sonic and co got inside the van and drove off to Station Square…

**G.U.N Base of Operations-Undisclosed Location**

"So what they want us to do is to find whatever is causing this, then contain or kill it?"

"Yes"

"Sounds simple enough, are you joining us Topaz?" said Shadow

"Yes but not directly, I'll be on over watch"

"Why?"

"To command troops in case of trouble"

"So if I get in to trouble," he chuckled "I have to rely on help from the troops who can't shoot enemies at point blank range? Who half the time are standing still? Thanks but I'll take Rouge & Omega"

"Can't blame you I'm one of the best shots in this entire unit,"

"Remind me what happened to all the good troops?"

"You killed them during the Black Army Invasion whilst screaming," she mimicked Shadow, "**DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME**"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Rouge Omega?"

"Search and Destroy? Affirmative" said Omega

"This should be easy" said Rouge

"Humph, nothing that we can't handle what's the task?" asked Shadow

"Well we've detected two powerful life forms by the names of Nazo and Mephilles"

Shadow remained silent for a moment then asked "Wait what!?"

**Back with Sonic**

They'd arrived back at Station Square along with the rest of the Mobians. They figured that Chris' house seemed to be the best place for them to stay,

"Sonic you're back!" exclaimed Chris who trapped Sonic in a bear hug

"Yes Chris and you can let go now" said Sonic "You can let go now," said Sonic again Chris not loosening his grip, "Chris!"

"OH sorry Sonic!" chuckled Chris finally letting go of Sonic

"Say Chris can I well, let my family and a group of Mobians stay in your house for a little while?"

"Um…sure"

"Great!"

"Actually I just need to clear this with Ella and my parents so…"

"Hey go ahead!"

Chris disappeared into a room. Moments later, inaudible arguing could be heard. After a moment it died down and Chris came back.

"You guys can stay I've talked it out with my parents!"

"Radical! But what was the arguing about?"

"Well I just have to learn about Quantum Physics but apart from that,"

"Physics?" Sonic looked puzzled "What are physics?" Before he could get a response he was interrupted by his communicator "Tails? What's up?"

"**SONIC! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!**" Sonic took a second to rub his ear to make sure he did not just go deaf then asked

"What Tails, did Eggman just get fatter or something?"

"That would be a big emergency but this is bigger"

"How bigger?"

"Well, remember Mephilles?"

"Yeah?"

"And Nazo?"

"Yeah what's happening?"

"They're back!"

"What? No they're not, me and Shadow blew up Nazo, and Mephilles was erased from the time stream"

"That's what I thought too, but after checking it with energy readings, cross referencing GUN reports,"

"Tails let me stop you right there, even I'm smarter than about half of GUN"

"But I double checked the evidence and they're on their way here, I don't know how they're still alive at this point but it's them! I know it's them!"

"You sure? I have the emeralds here with me but not the super emeralds. Do we need to get them? Cuz I can totally-"

In the distance an explosion could be heard and sure enough there was,

"Tails, did you see that explosion?"

"There was another spike in energy readings Sonic!"

"Look bring any weapons you can carry, fake emeralds too, we'll need them!"

"Sonic what's wrong?" asked Sonya

"Our reunion may have been cut short, and I'm needed for this I gotta go, preferably fast"

"If you're going we're coming with" said Sonya and Manic nodded his head to the idea

Sonic stood there staying silent for a moment "fine, we'll need all the help we can get, do you guys have our instruments?"

"Heck yeah!" Manic pulled out his, Sonya's and Sonic's necklaces

"Sweet! Say how fast can you guys run?"

"Not very compared to you,"

"It doesn't matter" he held their hands tightly then said "what does matter is if you hold on tight"

Realizing what this meant they tightened their grips and Sonic started doing a super peel out and set of so fast on of the cars tipped over and flew into a burnt tree.

* * *

><p>Nazo who who blew up a cred ton of a lot to gain ultimate power, and Mephilles who spent an entire game manipulating the cast and managed to kill Sonic once, this should be interessting<p> 


End file.
